


What I like

by paradisewaiting



Series: Breakdown [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: At one point this was angst, Dogs, Drinking, I blame music, I tagged all of this already, I'M SO MAD, I'm Sorry, Jeeps, M/M, PTSD, Part five has two chapters, Sleepovers, Texting, and it disappeared, armin is adorable when he's drunk, did i mention texting?, if these tags disappear again im rioting, is responisible, levi is a lush, responsible eren, sleeping, yay, yes it happens again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisewaiting/pseuds/paradisewaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren’s eyes fluttered open it was still dark and he couldn’t figure out where he was. He felt weight on his arm, warmth next to him and slowly turned his head. What he saw he couldn’t believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mleh. I'm sorry this is turning into fluff. I swear there'll be more angst later.

When Eren’s eyes fluttered open it was still dark and he couldn’t figure out where he was. He felt weight on his arm, warmth next to him and slowly turned his head. What he saw he couldn’t believe. He was, presumably, in Levi’s bed, seeing as the dark haired man was curled up next to him, head on his arm, clutching the front of his shirt like it was a life line. Eren’s face went red and his heart rate shot through the roof, but he didn’t move, didn’t even breathe.

                How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was sitting on the couch in the library reading some old book while Levi slept, so, why was he now in bed with the short tempered man? His vision blurred and his head swam and he was confused for a moment before he remembered to breathe again. He exhaled slowly and watched Levi sleeping next to him, restless as he stirred; face contorting in what Eren could swear was pain. He furrowed his brows and brought a hand up to lightly touch Levi’s hair, smooth and shiny. He exhaled and laid flat on his back, now what? Where did he go from here? He had honestly been trying to just be Levi’s friend but it’s hard to go back to that after you wake up in bed with them. Eren felt his face burn again and his head was in panic as he slowly lifted the thick comforter. He heaved a sigh of relief as he seen they were both fully clothed.

                Eren laid wide awake for a long time, listening to Levi sleep restlessly next to him, occasionally tugging on his shirt harder. It’s no wonder he fell asleep in the library if this was how he slept every night. His attention was grabbed as he heard Levi whimper next to him. He turned his head to look at Levi and furrowed his brows at what he saw. The man was obviously having a nightmare, his face was contorted and he had begun to sweat as he curled in on himself, his head moving around. Eren was afraid to wake him, he didn’t want to make anything worse but he couldn’t lay here watch Levi like this. Plus he was likely to rip his shirt at the force he was yanking at it, trying to hug it closer to himself. He rolled onto his side and prepared himself to scoot away if need be. “Levi…” He whispered, gently touching his shoulder. “Levi, shh, it’s just a nightmare. Probudi se, sve je u redu.”  Levi’s eye’s shot open and he scrambled away from Eren like a frightened animal.  
 Eren sat up “Hey…sorry, you were having a nightmare. I thought I should maybe wake you up.”  
Levi looked around at his room, dawn was just starting to peak through his windows. “What did you say.” It was more of a demand than a question really.  
“Uhm…you were having a nightmare-“  
“No, I know that, idiot. What did you say. Before that. It wasn’t English.”  
“Oh, no it was Croatian. I just said ‘wake up, everything is okay’. Sorry, sometimes I don’t realize I’m doing it.”  
“Croatian?” Levi looked at him confused, still huddled on the other side of the kingsize bed from him.  
Eren nodded. “Mhmm. My mom was Croatian; my dad met her on a business trip there. She used to talk to us in Croatian when we were kids.”  
“You have siblings?” Levi was relaxing, bringing his knees down from his chest as he spoke to Eren.  
“Yeah, a sister. Well, adopted sister. Mikasa. Are you gonna be okay?”  
“I’ll be fine. Tell me more about your family.” This caught Eren off guard. He blinked a few times before laying back down, staring up at the ceiling. “Uhm…there’s not much to tell really. Dad was a business man, mom was a piano teacher. I played, Mikasa never did.” He laughed and Levi stared at him, stuck somewhere between fascinated and terrified. “Mikasa used to say she wasn’t elegant enough to play piano, which, I mean, she’s not really that elegant. Terrifying is a better word. Anyway, then what the hell was my excuse? I’m anything but elegant.”  Levi laid back down on the bed, listening to the boy talk. “What’s she like? Your sister.”  
“Mikasa? She’s uhm…scary? I mentioned I had a short temper before? Yeah, well it used to get me into a lot of trouble in school. Mikasa was always the one to pull me out of a fight. Or kick the other guy’s ass before I even had the chance.”  
“Sounds like she cares about you.”  
“I guess, she scares off a lot of my friends. It can be a pain sometimes.”  
“What was your dad like?”  
“I don’t really know. He was gone a lot for work. We didn’t see him much, even before mom left him.”  
“What about your mom?”  
“Mom is…I don’t know, she's just mom. People say I look like her but I don’t see it. She always makes the best food. Croatian food. Mmm. I miss it sometimes. Back home we all used to help out in the kitchen making food and I learned a lot of her recipes that way but it’s just not the same. And the meals we used to make were for a family, not just one person. It’s a waste to make that much food for myself; I wouldn’t be able to finish it all before it spoiled. Ya know?” Eren turned to see Levi had dozed back to sleep. “Laku noć, Levi. Lijepe snove.” He smiled and closed the distance between them. He didn’t touch Levi though, he didn’t want to push the boundaries of…whatever this was; he just wanted to be close if anything happened again.

                Morning came and went and by the time the two woke again it was almost noon. Levi woke to Eren stirring, why was he moving as well? When Levi finally opened his eyes he panicked a moment; everything was dark and his face was too warm. It took him a moment for the sleep to clear and for him to realize it was dark and warm because Eren was lying on his side facing him, arm under his head, and Levi’s face buried in his neck. He yawned. Why did this feel normal? Eren moved and blinked open his eyes. Levi glared up at him. Eren looked down at him sleepily, dreamily. Levi could see the moment the boy’s eyes focused, his face going red as he scrambled away. “I’m so sorry. I swear I wasn’t doing that when I fell asleep.” Levi just shrugged and slid out of the bed mumbling something about food and coffee. Eren cocked his head as he watched him walk out of the room. He glanced at the clock and paled. “Shit.” He crawled out of bed and scrambled out of the room after Levi. “Shit shit shit. I hate to bail but Armin will kill me if I’m late.” Levi turned, confused. What did he care?  
“Armin?”  
“Yeah, he’s my best friend from back home. He’s moving to the city today, I’m supposed to be there at noon.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey…can I leave you my cell number? And you can maybe explain to me how I got into your bed last night without remembering it?”  
“I’m not calling you.”  
Eren chuckled. “I didn’t expect you to. I thought maybe you could text me?”  
“Whatever.” Levi was making coffee and digging eggs out of the fridge. Eren smiled that obnoxious crooked smile and hurried over to the white board on the fridge, scribbling down his number.  
“Okay, I gotta go. I’ll see you around. Maybe. Hopefully.” And out the door he went, barely stopping to pull on his shoes.

                What the hell had just happened? Levi’s breath came out all at once. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it in frustration. He had slept with him. Eren had woken him up from a nightmare and talked him down from the terror. He groaned and went back to making breakfast.

                Levi was pacing around the house, it was late. He couldn’t stop moving. Even when he did stop pacing, his knees bounced and his hands fidgeted. He had changed the sheets on his bed. Twice. He could still only see Eren curled up in his blankets when he looked at his bed. ‘What the fuck?’ He cursed himself mentally. He grunted and snatched his phone off the table, punching the numbers written still on the fridge whiteboard.  
[You were talking in your sleep in the library]  
A reply came almost immediately  
[Levi?]  
[You sleep in anyone else’s library lately?]  
[Touché. Anyway, I was talking in my sleep? Shit. That’s embarrassing.]  
[Yeah, I told you to get up and you said you wanted to sleep with me.] There was a long pause before Eren replied again.  
[Wow. I am so SO sorry.] Levi stared at his phone, unable to think of anything else to say, when it buzzed again.  
[Wait. That doesn’t explain how I actually got into your bed. What else did I say?]  
[Doesn’t matter.]  
[Yes it does. It matters a lot actually.] Texting was definitely a lot easier for Levi than actually talking.  
[Why?]  
[Because I want to know what convinced you to let me into your bed.] Levi’s pulse quickened at the thought of what Eren had actually said that night in the library.  
[I don’t want to tell you.]  
[I told you once that I liked you. You never once said you didn’t like me. You said people don’t like you.]  
[What’s your point?]  
[Do you like me?] Levi dropped his phone, his heart rate fast. He didn’t know how to answer that.  
[Like how?]  
[Like how I liked you that day I fixed your Jeep, like how I still like you despite my efforts to not. Sleeping with you didn’t help.]  
[I don’t know.]  
[Okay.]  
[I like your piano playing. It’s beautiful.]  
[Thanks.] Levi could _see_ Eren frowning, looking sad.  
[Stop that.]  
[Why do you keep doing that? Stop what?]  
[Stop frowning.]  
[Wait, what? How did you know?]  
Levi flopped down on his bed, wrapping his comforter around himself.  
[I don’t know. Just did. What are you doing?]  
[Nice topic change. Armin and Mikasa are over for drinks to celebrate Armin’s move. He lives downstairs.]  
[Oh. Have fun.]  
[Did you want to join? You can bring Kingston.]  
[No.] He curled in on himself bringing the blanket over his head. He couldn’t understand the way he was feeling but he didn’t want to stop talking to the boy.  
[Don’t lie.]  
[I’m not.]  
[Yes you are. Just come over here. Mikasa won’t go hulk on you, I promise.]  
[Your sister’s the hulk now?]  
[Come see for yourself. Armin just said hello.]  
[Hello Armin.]  
[He wants to meet Kingston. Come on. Don’t disappoint him :(.]  
[You’re already drinking aren’t you?] Levi couldn’t stop his smile so he buried his face in the blankets. What the hell was happening to him?  
[Maybe.]  
[Fine. If only to babysit you little brats.]  
[Armin is offended by that statement. He says he is a responsible young adult, not a brat.]  
[I’ll be the judge of that.]  
[Ooo someone’s sassy tonight. Wait, you’re actually coming over?]  
[THIS WAS YOUR IDEA.]  
[Yeah I know, I just. Nevermind. Do you need my address?]  
[No. I remember.]  
[Wow, good memory. See you in a few.]  
[Yeah.]

                Shit. What had he gotten himself into this time? He didn’t want to go to the brat’s house and deal with his little friends. Did he? No, he surely didn’t. But all the same, he had said he was going to go and he was going to keep his word. He quickly changed out of his sweats and into a clean pair of jeans and threw his favorite knitted zipup over his tshirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second thing Eren says in Croatian, after Levi falls asleep, is "goodnight, Levi. Beautiful dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was sitting in his Jeep with Kingston outside Eren’s apartment staring at it in skepticism. He should just go home, tell Eren he’d changed his mind.

Levi was sitting in his Jeep with Kingston outside Eren’s apartment staring at it in skepticism. He should just go home, tell Eren he’d changed his mind. Unfortunately a brunet head poked out the door of the apartment building and waved frantically at Levi. Levi groaned inwardly and grabbed Kingston’s leash as he got out of his Jeep, walking up to the door where Eren was waiting. “Hey. I still can’t believe you came tonight.” Levi shot him a glare. “Okay, okay. Sorry. Let's go upstairs.” Eren giggled and Levi’s stomach flipped. ‘Calm down’.

                 As they entered Eren’s apartment Levi saw only two other people there; a short blonde boy and a taller girl with black hair. They seemed to be having a serious conversation about something but as Levi entered the apartment the blond boy, who Levi was assuming was Armin, came over quickly, kneeling in front of the large dog. “Look at the puppppyyyyyy. He’s so adorable! Can I pet him?” Levi just shook his head and stared, perplexed. This was supposed to be a responsible young adult? “Armin, he’s a service dog, not a pet.”  Eren muttered with a smile as he pushed past Levi, Armin pouted and went back to his spot beside the girl, presumably the ‘terrifying’ Mikasa. He looked around the small apartment and cringed. The carpet needed vacuuming, probably to just be replaced, the couches were dirty, again replacing them would be a great idea. Everything could use a good dusting and wipe down. How did the vet tech live in a place like this? Wasn’t part of his job cleaning and sanitizing things? “Do you want a drink? All we have is cheap whiskey and cheaper beer.” Levi nodded and followed Eren to the kitchen. While they were there Eren took the time to point out his room, the bathroom and the spare room, saying that Levi could go to either one if things got too much. Levi shook his head and stated he would be fine around a few brats.

                To say Levi had a bad time would be lying, but it wasn’t exactly fun either. Levi never had any real fun anymore. He had seated himself in the corner of one of the couches, Eren on the other end, Armin and Mikasa on the other couch. The three talked casually. As it turned out Armin was actually a responsible young adult, and smart too, taking some advanced course at the local university. Mikasa had been silent most of the night, like Levi, only talking when asked directly. She also hadn’t been drinking at all.

                Armin yawned and stumbled to the door behind Mikasa, he was going home, to his apartment downstairs. Mikasa was making sure he got there and then returning to her apartment across town. “Nice meeting you Levi. I still want to pet your dog. Oooh I bet he’s good at cuddling. One day…” Armin trailed off as he stumbled out the door, Mikasa’s hand on his back. Eren burst out laughing as the door shut. “Armin really like’s dogs.”  
“I can tell. Most people are scared of him because of his breed.”  
“Pffft.” Eren broke down into a fit of giggles and Levi, as inebriated as he was, couldn’t help but laugh. Eren froze and stared at Levi wide eyed. “What?”  
“That’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh.”  
“Yeah, and you’ve known me for _so_ long, Eren.”  
“I bet you don’t laugh often.”  
“You’d be right there.”  
“Do you want to watch a movie?”  
Levi shook his head. “I’m tired.” The effects of the alcohol making his eyelids heavy.  
“Well you can’t drive home. You can sleep in the spare room if you want?” Eren looked down at his hands. “Or you could sleep in my room. It’s not your kingsized fancy bed but it’s a lot better than the air mattress in the spare room.” Before Levi could stop himself he was nodding.

                He stood, almost toppled over, the whiskey hitting him all at once since he hadn’t really moved all night. Eren had gotten him his drinks. “Whoa there.” Eren’s arm was around him steadying him. “Yeah, let’s get you to bed.” Eren chuckled. Levi was having no part of this; he was not going to let a brat like Eren look after him. He was older than him, he could look after himself. He shrugged off Eren’s arm, giving him a scowl, and tried to walk across the livingroom on his own. He ran into the arm of the couch as he passed it and Eren had to catch him. “Stop it and let me get you to bed. You can fight me all you want in the morning. I take it you don’t drink often?” Levi shook his head. “Not anymore, that’s why Hange moved in. Apparently I needed a babysitter. That asshole.”  Levi’s face contorted in drunken anger. Eren laughed but didn’t say anything as he walked him into his room and seated him on the bed.  He put a blanket down for Kingston and took the dog’s vest off before leaving. Levi whined and lay down. The bed was soft and worn in and it smelled like Eren. The door opened and closed and the light clicked off. He heard something solid get set down on the side table next to his head and opened his eyes to see a large glass of water. “Yes.” Levi mumbled and sat up, chugging the water. “Hey, don’t make yourself sick, I just don’t want you to be hungover in the morning.” Eren laughed as Levi finished of the water, slamming the cup down like it was some sort of contest. “Or slam it back like a champ, whatever.” Eren smiled, he was wearing sweats now. When had he changed? Levi wanted to be wearing sweats. He groaned as he laid back down, Eren crawling in next to Levi and placing himself against the wall.

                The two men lay silent for a few minutes before Levi spoke up. “I like horses.” Eren raised an eyebrow. “Okay…I think they’re frightening.”  
“No they’re not. They’re powerful and majestic. Like eagles.” Eren just laughed.  
“And I like boats…wait, no I don’t, they make me sick, right. I don’t like boats.” Levi rolled to face Eren. His eyes widening as he realized he was a lot closer to him than he thought.  
“I like brownies.” Eren smiled.  
“Who doesn’t?”  
Levi scooted closer. Eren stiffened, afraid to move.  
“I like piano, even if I can’t play it for shit.”  
“Oh...”  
“I like when you play piano.” Levi’s voice was getting quiet with sleep, his eyes were closed already.  
“You mentioned that.” Eren was inches away from Levi and didn’t know what to do.  
“I like you, Eren.”  
“What!” But no reply came. Levi was already asleep, clutching his shirt again. Eren groaned in frustration. If only it were real. But Eren knew better, that was the alcohol talking and come morning Levi wouldn’t remember any of this. He slipped an arm under Levi’s neck and shifted so he was comfortable, bringing Levi closer. He laid there like that for a long time. That night Eren fell asleep with a sad look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really proof read this. And it's super late so doing it now would be useless. I'm sorry.
> 
> ~~  
> It has now been proof read to the best of my ability. Mleh.


End file.
